pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
XY126: Valuable Experience for All!
is the 33rd episode of Pokémon the Series: XYZ. Synopsis The fierce battles of the Kalos League can only escalate as the tournament moves into the quarter-final round. Following his win against Astrid, Ash joins Alain in the semi-final round. Now, Remo has advanced to the semi-finals as well, leaving Sawyer and Tierno to battle each other to claim the final spot. Using keen strategies, both of them fight furiously with neither giving an inch, and the battle eventually comes down to Tierno's Raichu against Sawyer's Sceptile. But in the thick of the battle, the latter exposes a secret weapon that turns the tide of the match. Episode Plot On a TV channel, Malva presents the memorable battles thus far of the first round. Those involve Alain's Mega Charizard, Ash-Greninja, Astrid's Mega Absol and Remo's Mega Garchomp. Malva explains the Mega Evolution users make this tournament even more exciting, as the second round is to begin soon. In a battle, Astrid's Mega Absol uses Psycho Cut, which Ash's Hawlucha dodges. Using Flying Press, Hawlucha defeats Mega Absol, who reverts back to its original form. Thus, Ash is the second semi-finalist, along with Alain. While walking through the halls after his victory, Ash encounters Sawyer, who congratulates Ash for the battle. Sawyer promises to win as well and reminds Ash about his promise to battle Sawyer in the Kalos League to settle the score. Ash points out his opponent, Tierno, is strong as well. Sawyer knows Tierno is Ash's acquaintance and is aware of Tierno's rhythm strategy. Sawyer promises to break this strategy, having a secret weapon, which he wants to keep a secret. Ash wishes him luck, while Sawyer knows he cannot lose, else he can't face Ash in the battle. Malva calls for her camera crew, Team Rocket. However, Team Rocket is exhausted by all the interviews they did and have to do and sit down, knowing their original plan was to capture Pikachu at the League. Remo has won the battle, placing him in the semi-finals. Before the last battle for the semifinals begins, Shauna arrives to Serena, Clemont, Bonnie and Trevor, who confirm the last battle has not started yet. Shauna is glad and asks how Serena is doing. Serena states she is fine and tells Ash has gone to the semifinals. Ash arrives and notices Shauna, greeting her. Shauna wonders about Tierno's opponent and is told he is Sawyer. Ash admits he lost to him once, while Clemont explains he is a tough trainer, a hard worker and a good analyst. At the badlands battlefield, Tierno and Sawyer arrive, the latter sending out an Aegislash, who evolved from a Doublade. Tierno sends Ludicolo and dances with it, amusing the audience and even making Trevor take pictures of it. The heroes with both of them luck, as the battle starts. Ludicolo dances and summons rain through Rain Dance. Sawyer knew Tierno would raise the power of his Pokémon and has Aegislash use Swords Dance. Seeing these tactics, Clemont wonders who will win this battle. Aegislash goes to use Swords Dance, but gets hit by Ludicolo's Hydro Pump. Sawyer notices Ludicolo's speed got boosted, due to its Swift Swim ability being activated. Ludicolo repeats its attack, negating Aegislash's Slash attack and wounding it. Tierno and Ludicolo dance around, taunting Sawyer and Aegislash, thinking they may give up. Ash notes how well Tierno raised his Ludicolo. Ludicolo repeats its attack, but Sawyer has Aegislash use King's Shield, causing Aegislash to change its form and protect itself from the attack. Clemont explains King's Shield changes Aegislash's Blade form to Shield form, which negates all damage and even can lower the opponent's attack power when attacking directly. Next, Aegislash uses Sacred Sword, negating Ludicolo's Hydro Pump and sends it away. While Aegislash uses Swords Dance, Ludicolo goes to use Solar Beam. Regardless, Aegislash repeats its Sacred Sword move and defeats Ludicolo with it. Tierno calls Ludicolo back and spins, then sends Raichu. Raichu uses Charge Beam, but is countered by King's Shield. Aegislash uses Slash, changing from Shield to Blade form, but Raichu uses Dig. A moment later, Raichu attacks and defeats Aegislash with Dig. Trevor notes both trainers have two Pokémon. Bonnie also admits she's excited about this. Team Rocket, however, is annoyed how they constantly have to do interviews. Jessie is frustrated if she'll continue hearing "The Pokémon League of Fierce Fights". James proposes quitting the job, which Jessie approves of to catch some Pokémon instead. However, Malva asks of them to come with her around the Pokémon League of Fierce Fights, which shocks Team Rocket. Sawyer's Slurpuff launches Attract, which infatuates Raichu, who starts dancing in love. Tierno orders Charge Beam and is frustrated Raichu does not execute the move. Slurpuff damages him with Energy Ball, so Tierno swaps Raichu with Blastoise. Slurpuff launches Attract, but Blastoise spins around and negates the move. Tierno states he and Blastoise are attracted to dancing. Serena asks Clemont how is this possible. Clemont thinks there is a part about the mental factor, seeing both Tierno and Blastoise are male. Blastoise launches Hydro Cannon, which defeats Slurpuff with one move. Sawyer sends Sceptile into the battle. Blastoise uses Ice Beam, but gets countered by Sceptile's Leaf Storm. Sceptile jumps away from Blastoise's Hydro Cannon and hits it hard with Leaf Blade. Seeing Sceptile has some nimble movement, Tierno has Blastoise use Skull Bash. Sawyer's Sceptile foils its attack with Frenzy Plant, sending Blastoise away. Just as Blastoise is falling down, it uses Rain Dance. While Blastoise is defeated, Serena wonders why would Blastoise use Rain Dance. Tierno is thankful for Blastoise's performance and calls Raichu out. Raichu uses Thunder, making Clemont realize Rain Dance makes Thunder an unmissable move. Just as Raichu is about to launch the attack, Sawyer touches his Key Stone and Mega Evolves his Sceptile. Ash sees this is the secret weapon Sawyer was talking about. Mega Sceptile gets hit by Raichu's Thunder. However, Mega Sceptile takes no damage, as its ability upon Mega Evolution, Lightning Rod, has prevented the damage. Mega Sceptile uses Dragon Claw, countering Raichu's Focus Blast and defeats it. Thus, Sawyer wins the round and goes to the semifinals. Tierno calls Raichu back and decides to support the winner. Clemont thinks Sawyer was just more determined to win in this battle, which made the difference. Ash sees Sawyer has prepared himself for the Kalos League and will be interested in battling him. The screen displays the semifinal battles, which are actually six-on-six battles. Thus, Alain will face Remo and Ash will face Sawyer. During the sunset, Serena asks Ash what will he do, since he has only five Pokémon, rather than six. Ash panics and looks at the clock, then runs off. They wait for a while before Ash shows Keanan, Bellsprout and Goodra, who have arrived. Ash thanks Kenzo and greets Goodra, who will be his sixth Pokémon for the Kalos League. Ash admits when they visited the wetlands earlier, he knew there was a point in the Kalos League he'd have to do six-on-six battles. Although he thought of asking Professor Oak to send him a Pokémon, he decided to have Goodra as his final Pokémon. Goodra was excited and accepted, then hugged Ash. Ash sends out the rest of his Pokémon and inspires them to do their best to win against Sawyer. Debuts Pokémon *Mega Sceptile (Sawyer's) *Aegislash (Sawyer's) (Blade and Shield form) *Sawyer's Slaking Move King's Shield Item Sceptilite Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz:" Mega Garchomp (JP) *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Aegislash (Shield Form; US) *This episode marks the very first time that a Pokémon Ash previously released rejoined his team. *Similar to Curtain Up, Unova League!, Cameron, like Sawyer, mentions having obtained a "secret weapon" for the League. *In the Japanese version of the episode on Hulu's service in Japan (hulu.jp) when Tierno sends out Raichu to battle against Sawyer's Aegislash, Raichu's tail is cut off at the edge. This is intended to represent that Raichu is female. Dub edits In the Japanese version of the episode, when Mega Sceptile is hit with Raichu's Thunder, it screams in pain. However, since it is unaffected because of Lightning Rod, Thunder would not cause any damage. In the English version, Mega Sceptile is muted upon impact. Gallery Ash defeats Astrid and her Absol with Hawlucha XY126 2.png Ash talking with Sawyer XY126 3.png The three trainers that have already advanced to the semi-finals XY126 4.png Shauna arrives just at time for Tierno's and Sawyer's battle XY126 5.png Tierno starts his battle against Sawyer XY126 6.png Aegislash being hit by Ludicolo's Hydro Pump XY126 7.png Aegislash blocking Ludicolo's Hydro Pump with King's Shield XY126 8.png Aegislash defeats Ludicolo with Sacred Sword XY126 9.png Raichu dodging Aegislash's Slash with Dig XY126 10.png Raichu defeats Aegislash with Dig XY126 11.png Team Rocket tired of doing interviews XY126 12.png Raichu is hit by Slurpuff's Attract XY126 13.png Blastoise dodging Slurpuff's Attract XY126 14.png Slurpuff is defeated by Blastoise's Hydro Cannon XY126 15.png Sceptile lands its Leaf Blade on Blastoise XY126 16.png Raichu faces Sceptile XY126 17.png Sawyer Mega Evolves his Sceptile XY126 18.png Mega Sceptile not affected by Raichu's Thunder XY126 19.png Mega Sceptile defeats Raichu with Dragon Claw XY126 20.png The match-ups for the semi-finals XY126 21.png Ash's friends wondering who Ash is using as his last Pokémon XY126 22.png Ash reunites with Goodra XY126 23.png Goodra hugging Ash when Ash decides to use Goodra in the Kalos League XY126 24.png Ash's team for the six-on-six battles }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XYZ Episodes Category:Pokémon League Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Sawyer Category:Episodes focusing on Tierno Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes by one-time storyboarders Category:Episodes directed by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes animated by Tomohiro Koyama Category:Episodes featuring Elite Four Members Category:Episodes featuring Champions Category:Episodes in which a released Pokémon rejoins a main character's team Category:Episodes featuring Mega Pokémon